Just a Couple of Kids Lophie
by Azibazi
Summary: Lok si è appena trasferito, nella nuova scuola incontrerà Sophie Casterwill: la ragazza più popolare della scuola. cosa succederà? scopritelo leggendo.
1. La ragazza dagli occhi di smeraldo

Era una calda mattinata di Settembre e il giovane Lok Lambert era in ritardo già al primo giorno di scuola.

Mentre usciva di casa, ovviamente di fretta, continuava a ripetersi -complimenti Lok, farai tardi al tuo primo giorno di scuola-.

Una volta arrivato di fronte all'imponente edificio chiamato "Huntik high school", entrò frettolosamente dimenticando un particolare importante: era una scuola a lui sconosciuta, e non aveva idea di dove andare.

Iniziò a crecare la classe 2ª A senza alcun successo. Nella fretta non vide una ragazza che camminava nella sua stessa direzione e così, le andò a sbattere contro.

Caddero entrambi a terra e Lok subito pronunciò -mi dispiace, ero distratto- si alzò ed aiutò anche la ragazza che immediatamente si presentò -tranquillo, comunque io sono Jessica, ma tutti mi chiamano Jess- disse lei tendendogli la mano che Lok si apprestò a stringere dicendo -io sono Lok, piacere-.

Lok scoprì di essere nella stessa classe di Jessica, che si era offerta di accompagnarlo. appena i due entrarono nella classe, si sollevò un mormorio.

Le ragazze guardavano Lok come un leone guarda la sua preda, di certo Lok era un bel ragazzo: era alto per la sua età, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi, con un fisico muscoloso ed asciutto; ma lui non era mai stato un ragazzo che se la tira.

Jessica andò a sedersi al suo posto, mentre il professor Dante Vale esortò Lok a presentarsi alla classe. Il ragazzo, con un pò d'imbarazzo, iniziò a parlare -ciao a tutti, il mio nome è Lok Lambert e ho 16 anni; mi sono appena trasferito- appena finì di parlare, il suo sguardo incontrò quello di una ragazza con gli occhi verde smeraldo e il capelli castano chiaro, inutile dire che era davvero bellissima.

Lok si sedette al posto dietro di quello della ragazza con gli occhi verdi, mentre il professor Vale iniziò la lezione.

Arrivò l'intervallo e Lok si sedette ad un tavolo della mensa con Cherit, un ragazzo con la quale aveva fatto amicizia durante le lezioni.

Mentre i due parlavano passò di Lì la ragazza che Lok aveva visto in classe, e così chiese a Cherit:

-lei chi è?-

Cherit rise -non hai possibilità-

-ti ho chiesto il suo nome- ribatté Lok

il ragazzo sospirò -Sophie Casterwill, praticamente la ragazza più desiderata di tutta la scuola. Nessun ragazzo è mai riuscito ad avvicinarla, neanche Luke, il capitano della squadra di Football che le va dietro dal primo anno.-

-capisco... certo che è davvero bella- adesso che Lok la guardava bene, quella ragazza era di una bellezza unica, quasi misteriosa.

Cherit dovette risvegliarlo dai suo pensieri quando la campanella suonò, indicando l'inizio delle attività extrascolastiche.


	2. Il provino

Solo quando la campanella suonò, Lok si ricordò di non far parte di alcun club extrascolastico.

-Cherit, posso sapere dove è il campo da Football? Voglio entrare in squadra- chiese Lok al ragazzo.

-di là- disse Cherit indicandogli la direzione per il campo.

-grazie amico- disse Lok andando verso il campo.

Una volta arrivato al campo, Lok parlò con il coach che gli concesse un provino.

Dopo essersi cambiato il ragazzo entrò in campo. Potè chiaramente sentire il capitano, nonché quarterback, ordinare al resto della squadra di fargli male. Testuali parole.

La prova però, sfortunatamente per Luke (il capitano), andò benissimo.

A Lok era stata data la possibilità di entrare in squadra, ma per farlo doveva vincere una specie di duello con, guarda caso, Luke; dato che avevano entrambi lo stesso ruolo.

La sfida si sarebbe svolta il giorno dopo, alla stessa ora.

Mentre Lok si cambiava nello spogliatoio, Luke si avvicinò e lo sbatté contro l'armadietto dicendogli -cosa pensi di fare, ragazzino?-

Lok subito gli rispose -niente di male- e lo spinse lontano da se.

-brutto bastardo...-sibilò Luke, tirandogli un pugno nello stomaco. Lok lo ripagò con la stessa moneta, così iniziarono una rissa che presto fu circondata da numerosi studenti, tra i quali Sophie Casterwill.

Dopo poco arrivò la professoressa Zhalia Moon che divise i due ragazzi. -basta voi due- disse per poi girarsi verso lok -e lei signor Lambert, si metta una maglietta- lo riprese lei, facendogli notare di non averne una addosso. -si, mi scusi- disse Lok prima di infilarsi la sua maglietta.

La professoressa decise di non rivolgersi al preside, ma i due ragazzi erano comunque feriti: Lok aveva un labbro spaccato, mentre Luke aveva un occhio nero.

-Casterwill, occupati di Lambert- disse La professoressa Moon facendole cenno di portarlo in infermeria -a Luke ci penso io- disse con un tono che avrebbe fatto paura anche al più grosso degli uomini.

Sophie fece un cenno a Lok invitandolo a seguirla, il giovane la raggiunse e la ringraziò in anticipo -grazie- pronunciò lui con non poco imbarazzo.

-prego- rispose semplicemente lei, per poi indicargli la porta nell'infermeria.


End file.
